


Fictober18 #24 - “You know this, you know this to be true.”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity Smoak is fey, Fluff and Angst, Funny, The Smoak family are unusual, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: First this has two prompts and I apologize it is so short but weekends are so busy for me at work.  I worked this morning and I am about to work the rest of the night for the Florida Georgia game so today is crazy.  I am introducing a new person so I hope I am forgiven.  No beta again.





	Fictober18 #24 - “You know this, you know this to be true.”

**Author's Note:**

> First this has two prompts and I apologize it is so short but weekends are so busy for me at work. I worked this morning and I am about to work the rest of the night for the Florida Georgia game so today is crazy. I am introducing a new person so I hope I am forgiven. No beta again.

Damn it all to hell.  Oliver is so stubborn.  Following her out of the restaurant, Oliver paid for everyone even though Anna tried to stop him, he helped her into the car.  Placing her hand on his thigh, high up on his thigh, she was smiling to herself.  Finally, Oliver would break down.  Anna gets to live after all.  Wait, this is not the way to his place but to hers.  Okay, slight change of plans but she will deal.  

Parking the car, Oliver opens the door as Felicity slides out.  Seeing the indecisiveness on his face, she amps up the game.  Throwing her arms around his neck, playing with the hair as her entire body rubs against his, she kisses him. Feeling his response, Felicity pushes her hand against the pad near her front door.  As the door opens, she walks herself, still plastered against Oliver into the house closing the door.

So close, so damn close.  The minute they need air so their lips separate, Oliver shakes his head.  Looking around, his face clouds over.  Nooooo, is what keeps going through her mind.

“You can’t hurt me.  You know this, you know this to be true.” Felicity reaches up to kiss him but Oliver gently steps back.

“I can’t.  I dream of you at night, you know.”  Oliver looks into her eyes in sadness.

* * *

 

“I dream of you, too.  Of being truly yours without you pulling away.  Of spending an entire night wrapped in your arms.  Of waking up to you inside me stretching me as I beg you for more.  Of many nights and mornings like that.  I know you want that too so why do you keep stopping?” Felicity’s voice breaks as frustration courses through her.

“You have no idea how much I want that.  My dreams turn to nightmares as I am so addicted to your taste that I don’t, can’t won’t stop.  You look at me in despair as you are turned into the same monster I am.  I will never let that happen to you, Felicity.  I lo..care too much.”

Oliver turns to open and closing the door as she screams out for him.

“Oliver, don’t leave.  Oliver, that nightmare will never happen.  Why won’t you believe me?”  

Hearing the car door slam and the tires squealing she knows it is too late.  

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite her husband’s warnings, she texts Felicity.  She loves Ray with all her being but he can be so wishy-washy and diplomatic.  Why would he think she would go to bed without knowing if all her plans worked or not?  Silly man.  

 

 

Speaking of stubborn.  Her sister has that trait in common with her mate.  What is the sense of having magic if you don’t use it.  Anna has abilities but they do not include magic.  Lizzy, wait a minute.  Picking up the phone, she dials a number she knows by heart.

“Anna bug, how are you?  I miss you.  How is darling Ray?”

“Mom, Ray is great.  Listen we have an emergency.  Lizzy found the one but he keeps pushing her away.  She refuses to use her magic.  I need your help.”  Anna doesn’t need Lizzy’s magic.  Her mother is much, much stronger.  Felicity is a fey with witch blood but Donna is a full witch.  

“Your gram told me a little.  He was turned on an island or something.  It all sounds so complex.  You know your sister doesn’t believe in using her magic.  What can I do?” Donna Smoak loves her daughter, however, Felicity believes in doing things on her own.  That is nonsense.  Why would you have all kinds of powers if not to use them?  

“Mom, we have to be careful.  If Lizzy finds out, well you know.”  Anna has a moment of concern.  Donna is a force to be reckoned with.  Lizzy will not appreciate any help from Donna.  Anna is surprised Lizzy is still talking to her!

“Darling, not to worry.  It’s all relative but if you can’t see it, is it really there?”  Donna laugh helps aliterate Anna’s worry.  The family has to help Lizzy get her man.  Oliver Queen is as much as her brother in law now.


End file.
